Te volveré a salvar
by atadalove
Summary: (Un mini-shot N.H) Simplemente diré que es una versión hablada de Naruto en la despedida de Neji.


Hola Naruhineros.

Les traigo una versión triste pero no termina en tragedia, sino en apoyo mutuo o algo parecido. Se me ocurrió esto mientras veía unas imágenes de Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata bajo la lluvia y, al parecer, despedían a neji en su tumba. TT_TT

Esta es mi versión triste de esa despedida.

* * *

Por cierto, Los que saben de mi Reto Lemon, tengo que decirles que por ahora está cancelado. Hubo algunos asuntos familiares de salud que tuvieron que atenderse y Aniyasha no pudo subir su historia. Por lo tanto, y como no quiero ganar así, se cancela. Aún así, gracias por apoyarme. ^_^

* * *

**...**

**Te volveré a salvar**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Te veo ahí, solitaria entre tanta gente. No me atrevo a acercarme aún. Las personas te rodean y no los miras. Todos te han dado su pésame, excepto yo. Aún no me atrevo, aún no me acercó.

Todos estamos vestidos de negro. Despedimos a aquellos que se sacrificaron en la guerra. _Fueron muchos los caídos_. Cada uno perdió a alguien importante. Ya sea un amigo, familiar o pareja. Todos perdimos, pero siento que tú fuiste la que perdió más.

Él fue tu profesor, tu hermano, tu amigo, protector y primo. Lo quisiste más que a cualquier otro miembro de tu familia. _Lo amabas._ Sin embargo, estás ahí… sin soltar ni una lágrima ¿O tal vez sea por tanta gente?

La lluvia hace que las personas se disipen, pero tú no te vas. Sigues viendo la tumba de esa persona que se te fue arrebatada. Esa persona que murió al protegerte de morir protegiéndome. Ese genio al que yo consideré un buen shinobi, el más destacado de hecho.

Tu mirada ha perdido brillo y ahora hablas menos. Nadie te ha vuelto a ver reír y sales poco de casa. Te has encerrado en tu dolor y no quieres compartirlo. Pero yo lo siento. Te he visto llorar en la soledad de tu habitación a altas horas de la madrugada. Te he visto observar largo tiempo sus fotografías. Entrenas todas las mañanas como era de costumbre entre ustedes y aún sigues preparando té para dos.

_Es difícil, lo sé._

Yo también he perdido. Sé por lo que pasas. La oscuridad te quiere rodear y no haces nada para evitarlo. Te encierras en ti misma diciendo que es por protección. Lo sé… pasé por eso

Me acercó a ti. Sólo quedamos tú y yo bajo la lluvia. De pronto, siento este cementerio más frío… no me gusta este lugar. Me pongo a tu lado y te observo. No tienes expresión alguna. Tu mirada está fija en el ataúd. Aún no lo entierran.

-Debí ser yo. –Dices de pronto sin mirarme. ¿Me has notado o sólo hablabas para ti misma? –Él no debió morir. Debí ser yo. –Sigues en tu lastimero monólogo. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso? La guerra no se hubiera ganado de no ser por tu apoyo.

Te miro fijamente. Tu mirada está perdida y triste. Te estoy perdiendo.

_No quiero perderte._

-Hinata… -Digo a penas. Me miras y es como si me traspasaras.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Tengo la impresión de que no me estás viendo. De que nada de lo que te diga te hará reaccionar, así que opto por actuar. Después de todo, soy mejor en la acción.

_Tomo tu mano_.

Fría, húmeda y más fría… La aprieto y me acerco un poco más a ti.

-Cuentas conmigo. Te brindaré mi ayuda para lo que requieras y estaré a tu lado para brindarte consuelo. –Te digo. Me miras a los ojos y veo como tu rostro se contrae en tristeza. Me ves. Al fin enfocas tu mirada en mí después de tantos días. También aprietas mi mano y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

_Un ninja no tiene emociones._

Pero ahora mismo no somos ninjas, somos dos personas dolidas que han perdido mucho en la guerra. Rompes en llanto. Por fin lo haces. Lloras todo lo que te duele y dejas a tus lágrimas hablar por ti. Te abrazo dándote consuelo sin soltar tu mano.

-Llora Hinata… Para que puedas volver a sonreír. –Me duele el pecho verte así. Has sido fuerte por mucho tiempo. No te había visto llorar desde que me fui con Ero-sennin a entrenar.

_A veces una sonrisa no significa que estás feliz._

Ahora te comprendo más. Puedo ver a una Hinata que todos ignoran y tú viste la verdad en mí desde siempre. _Me amaste así… como soy._

Te abrazo fuerte. No quiero soltarte hasta que estés bien y aún así no quiero hacerlo. Pero tras unos minutos de llanto te separas de mí y caminamos juntos de regreso a casa.

_Te veo._

Tu mirada ya no está perdida y tu mano agarra la mía fuerte. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí Hinata… ahora me toca a mi estar cuando me necesites. Me miras y te sonrío. Me devuelves un intento de sonrisa. Es un comienzo, pero no me rendiré. Te salvaré de esa oscuridad que te rodea. Sonreiré para ti todos los días y haré que el sol vuelva a brillar en tu día.

_Después de todo, mi sonrisa te salvó una vez y lo volverá a hacer._

Y cuando llegues a la luz me aseguraré de estar sosteniendo tu mano y recibirte sonriendo.

**...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Son las 2:45 am y no quería irme a dormir sin antes no terminar esta idea.

Bueno... Me despido.

Recuerden: Comentarios = Escritora feliz = Más historias/capítulos = Lectores felices ^_^

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
